kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaods
Page creator's note: This page is under construction. If you like to edit, please inform me before doing so. Chaods '''(known as ''Glitch'' before his full name was revealed) is an antagonist and major character of PODS. His goal is to destroy Pod and the rest of their friends while destroying the galaxy and creating his own to rule from. He debuted in The Chaods Arc where he seemly was seen as a corrupted being, speaking in a strange voice. While he was defeated, this wouldn't be the end for him. Appearance '''Regular Form Chaods looks similar to Pod and Depod, except their signature color is blue. Before Pod threw a Friend Heart at him, he has a crooked mouth with no eyes, moving whenever he talked. The outer body is covered in silver, while the gloves, inner face, and feet is covered in grey steel, as opposed to Pod's color scheme. The ears, unlike Pod and Depod's ears, are facing towards the ground, with the cracks appearing on both sides. He wears a blueish-grey hood, found in a lab somewhere. Matter Form Unlike Pod's and Depod's, his matter form is unique. Negative Fusion Form TBA Personality Chaods is portrayed as a lone wolf, often not speaking as much. Out of the three main pods, he is the calmest and most sane, yet is a villain who does not seek help besides helping Deviunny in The Deviunny Arc. Powers and Abilities TBA Stories The Chaods Arc TBA The Deviunny Arc TBA In PODS TBA In Kirby: Returning Legends Note: This section contains information that doesn't coincide with the main series canon. In the anime, Chaods, titled Chaotic Assassin, is completely a mechanical being rather than Dark Matter. He acts as an assassin of Sky Break. However, his ability to learning caused him to gain childish behavior from Deviunny, making him goofier and weirder than the original version. He also makes expressions such as ‾︺‾ , ◉◊◉ , or OwO frequently. In addition to the changes of his personality, he also gained orbs around his body that resembled to those worn by a Buddhist priest. After the first model was destroyed, a second model of Chaods was created by Fraston off-screen. He retains most of his original personalities, but still goofy like the first model (albeit he started to ignore Deviunny). Chaods will later join Kirby's side after Deviunny's betrayal against Sky Break, which he started to gain more positive emotions after witnessing Ravia hugging Deviunny and learning about "love". Despite not knowing what "love" actually is, he replied to the former with an unusual warm smile, saying that "helping others to do good things is not bad at all". History Unlike Pod and Depod, he remains awake for a long time before being sealed by the ancients, much like Galacta Knight's past. Relationships TBA Trivia * He was created from Poddee's depression and anxiety, as she wanted to make up an excuse about what happened on the day where the Chaods Arc (8th of August, 2019) began. * Out of Poddee's original characters: ** He is considered to be her favorite. ** He is considered to be the edgiest and one of the quietest. * Chaods is the only male character who has eyelashes, though it is debatable and is unnoticed at times. * Chaods is the only Pods species so far to not have the word pod in his name. Gallery Poddee's Artworks FusedNegForm.png|Fusion form with Pod Jamabastion Hyness 99's Artworks Anime Chaods.png|Original Anime Chaods artwork Category:Fanon Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Character Category:Sky Break Category:Villains Category:Dark Matter Category:Robots Category:Gray Category:Blue Category:Kirby: Returning Legends Category:Evil Category:Villians Category:Fan character Category:Characters Category:Genderless Category:Anime Category:Poddee Category:Unfinished Articles Category:OC Category:Good Category:Alter Reality Category:Pods (Species) Category:Demigod Category:Light Blue